pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cloaking Bush
The very first out of the eight locations in the game Pikmin: New World. Like all of the other areas in the game, it symbolizes a form of weather, in this case fog. It is actually the remnants of the Emergence Cave and Subterranean Complex from Pikmin 2 except they have been surfaced due to the planet's extremely rapid erosion that would normally take millions upon millions of years. Because of this, the Cloaking Bush is now a misty forest that lies on the spot where the Valley of Repose once stood. Red and olive pikmin are found here. Enemies *Dwarf Red Bulborb X 13 *Red Bulborb X 1 *Follypole X 5 *Leafy Blowhog X 6 *Doolix X 3 *Dwarf Wollywog X 3 *Pinky Wollamander X 1 *Radiagoolix X 11 *Pump Groink X 8 *Sea Pig X 2 *Water Dumple X 5 *Rocket Bulbear X 1 *Mitites *Squitters *Honeywisp *Sugarslick *Kumo X 30 *Pileated Snagret X 1 *Wide-Billed Snaduck X 1 Cargo *Boom Box *Odd Fin *Lunar Disc *Reverbrance Charm *Canal Block *Elephantine Arrow *Devil's Claw *Wonder-in-a-Cup Dungeons ﻿ *Trunk of Blossoms *Shaft of Slugs *Domain of Hisses *Railroad Hole Map The player first lands in the landing spot on sublevel 1 of the complex. From there, there are two different routes and the player must use the separating ability to split into two groups and the player has to travel along them until they reach the clearing where the red onion is at the end of the left path with three dwarf red bulborbs guarding it. The onion is in a den at the end of the clearing and the rest of the clearing is filled with pellet posies. The other path is longer and has a pillar at the end that can only be broken down with red pikmin. Doing so will connect both paths into a very large central clearing which can be seen entirely even in the fog. This clearing has some Mugnut Trees to the side and a large tree at its center where the entrance to the Trunk of Blossoms is and where Olive Pikmin are discovered. To the sides of this tree are a pair of streams which both go from the tree to the sides of the clearing to form a V-shape. to one side there is a stone ramp and to the other side there is a sleeping Red Bulborb. There is also a small, semicircular pond that goes around the backside of the tree where there are some Follypoles swimming around. In behind the water there is a stone ramp with a bridge on top that can be used to connect one end to the other, allowing non-blue pikmin to pass on. However, there is a Leafy Blowhog that will fall from the sky when the player approaches the ramp and must be defeated before the bridge can be built. On this side there are also several dwarf red bulborbs and two Doolixes that are around two of the four exits from the clearing. The Boom Box is situated in the center of this clearing as well. Path 1 One of these exits takes the player to the area that is actually the first and second floor of the Emergence Cave attached to one another.The first floor is populated with Leafy Blowhogs and another Doolix which is in front of the Odd Fin. There is also a pond to one side of the second clearing where there is an area of raised land in the corner that a bridge is needed to be built to. There, a Pileated Snagret is fought for the Lunar Disc that it holds. There are also several Violet and Crimson Candypop Buds that are there so it is very worth your time. Also, after 70% of the cargo has been collected, a Wide-Billed Snaduck will appear in the same place where the Pileated Snagret was fought. However, instead of dropping some cargo, it will drop four pellets of different colours and four bronze pearls, making it a worth-while bossfight and useful for raising up your overall pikmin count. Attached to the right side of the clearing is the entrance to the second sublevel where there is long, downhill path with a large clearing at the end with a tree that marks the entrance to the Shaft of Slugs at its center. Along this path there are several dwarf red bulborbs and three dwarf wollywogs in the clearing around the Shaft of Slugs. Also, in behind it, there is a ledge where the Reverbrance Charm is found but is guarded by a lone Pinky Wollamander that hides in a hole in a nearby log. Path 2 and 3 The two exits that are at the end of the central clearing are connected but are both blocked off by poison gates. These connected clearings consist of floors 2, 3, 5 and 6 of the Subterranean Complex and are simply joined up to form a massive, metallic maze filled with Radiagoolixes and Pump Groinks. The Canal Block, Elephantine Arrow and Devil's Claw are all found within this maze, as well as the entrance to both the Domain of Hisses and the Railroad Hole at the side. There are also several eggs, pellet posies and nectar weed patches there, so it is a great place to raise up your pikmin despite the difficulty of the area's enemies. Unlike the floors that the area is based on, the maze itself actually lacks any hazards except for the two poison pipes that block both of the dungeons and the electricity generators that are in front of the Devil's Claw. However, if attempting to take on the dungeons, a very large pikmin group is recommended due to their difficulty. Path 4 On the very last path there is a rather complicated puzzle that involves blues, yellows, purples and turquoises. There is an electric gate placed on a high ledge that must be destroyed by the yellows before anything else is done there. Be cautious when attempting this as there is a pitfall trap directly infront of the cliff face and any pikmin that step on the spot will instantly falldown into the abyss and die. Also make sure that the rest of your pikmin group is out of the way of the two water dumples tha wander around on the land. Ontop of the wide ledge there is a sleeping Rocketing Bulbear that is dozing off soundly at the end of the raised platform. This, however, is surrounded by a gate and is impossible for pikmin to access. In order to progress, the player must venture into the back of the clearing where there is a large pond. Take your blue pikmin to the very end, while avoiding the Water Dumples and Sea Pigs, where there is a scale block. Throwing at least forty blues ontop of it will cause an area of land to rise up above the water, creating a pathway for the turquoise pikmin to walk across. Take the turquoises to the end and then have them magnetize the metal bridge so that it can complete the path. It takes sixteen pikmin to do this and when its finished the purples can come in. Throw the purples up onto an area of ledge that jutts out of the large platform's side. The shockwaves that they create will awaken the sleeping Rocket Bulbear and it will begin romping about. Use your captains to lure it over to the area of missing gate where the electric gate once was and then lure it through the opening. The bulbear will fall down the side of the ledge and directly into the pitfall trap, causing its cargo, the Wonder-in-a-Cup, to spawn beside it. The puzzle is made more challenging by the water enemies that will either eat or displace pikmin. Strangely, the geography of this particular area is not of the Subterranean Complex or the Emergence Cave. Instead, it is actually the cliff area where the Fossilized Ursidae was found in the Valley of Repose, making this the only surface area that has not completely eroded away after the events of Pikmin 2. Secret Insects ﻿To see the Cloaking Bush's secret insects then go to a secret alcove in the corner of the first clearing on Path 1. The first day that they will appear is on Day 33 and will continue to appear every third day there. The entrance to the alcove must be destroyed using a bomb rock and then the player can access it anytime he/she wants. The insects are known as Kumo, and they are one of the smallest enemies to appear in a pikmin game. They are extremely delicate. Throwing a single pikmin at one will kill it. Just the shockwaves produced by purple pikmin are enough to shatter the fragile bodies of several Kumo. They will never attack pikmin, but when shattered spray a highly electrified liquid all around. Since electricity is instant-kill to all other pikmin types but yellows, they are highly recommended for the job of killing them. Each individual secretes three sprays and a potion. The Kumo are however, easily panicked and by one of their group member's deaths and will instantly go into into a frenzy of panic if even one of them in killed. They are extremely fast and after a short while they will all burrow into the ground for the rest of the day and not be seen again for three days. Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Areas Category:Pikmin: New World Areas Category:The Cloaking Bush